Metropolis High School
by CoCoTheGREAT
Summary: AU. Where there are no powers. Where there is one big enemy amongst many: school. The Leaguers in high school. I'm terrible a summaries you should read it if it sounds somewhat interesting. :) The first boy in the pic is Clark. The second is Bruce. From shidabeeda
1. Chapter 1

Hey guysssss! Long time no see! This chapter is just like a teaser to see if i should continue or work on my other stories... Which is what i should be doing but i couldn't resist writing this! I couldn't

find any stories about the Justice League in high school enywhere!

Well i hope you enjoy it! It took me like 2 hours to finish but it was worth it :D

Disclamer: i own nothing... really it may sound like i do but i dont... Only own the shoes on my feet (well i'm wearing socks right now but you get my drift :3)

Lol enjoyss!

* * *

Clark POV:

"By Ma, Pa! I'm walking to school today!" I yell walking out the door and grabbing my backpack.

"Okay son don't be late, now" My pa says from the living room. I leave the house and close the door, locking it in the process. I turn to see Bruce waiting for me at the gate to my house and I

throw my best friend a smile.

"Hey Bruce" I say as we fall into step with each other

"Ya know, for a man who's on the soccer, track, AND football team last year you take a really long time" he says and I look at him mocking a shocked expression. He sighs. I knew he remembered

he forgot something.

"Hi Clark" he says and smiles slightly when I beam with happiness.

"Do you know what today is?" I say adding a skip to my step

"Another day of school?" he says looking at me questioningly

"Not just ANY day Bruce. Our first day of high school!" I say and he just rolls his eyes

"Let the torturing begin" he says and I look at him

"For us I mean. High school is no walk in the park" he states

"I will protect us no matter what! Wanna know why?" I say smirking and he looks at me straight faced

"No Clarke don't say it" he says but I blurt it out before he can stop me

"Cause we're SUPER BEST FRIENDS!" I yell and people start staring. Bruce is glaring at me but he can't help but laugh after a couple of seconds. By the time we can finally catch our breathe from

laughing so hard we're at school. I stand in front of Bruce and put my hands on his shoulders.

"We have been waiting for this moment our entire lives" I say getting in my inspirational speech mood. Bruce grunts in response but I choose to ignore that.

"Ever since kindergarten we have vowed to cherish this moment and day," Bruce rolls his eyes and interrupts me

"That was only you Clark and that was different. We lived in Gotham back then. Now we're in Metropolis." he tells me and says Metropolis in mock amazement. We just recently moved to

Metropolis. My parents thought it was too dangerous and Bruce's grandpa, Alfred, already lived here so it wasn't a far stretch. Since Bruce's parents were always on business trips instead of

home, they agreed to the move instantly. Now Bruce lives with his grandfather and my parents and I are getting settled in.

"Hey I wish we were still in Gotham more than anybody," I say and he eyes me

"besides you" I add and then continue

"But it's a new day and new year. We should probably get to know this town and these people" I finish and catch his sad face before he hinds it.

"I'm sure we'll get to visit Barbara, Jim(A/N: IN THIS STORY THEY ARE BRO AND SIS… just saying. Continue reading.), Selena, and Harvey during Spring Break or something" I say

"Spring Break is forever away Clark. But whatever I guess we have to make new friends" he responds making air quotes when he says friends. But before I can ask he says something

"Come on, I wouldn't want us to be late on our first day of high school" says flashing his 'million dollar' smile to me and I smile back nodding my head as we walk in together (though not too close

together wouldn't want anyone to think we're together together). The first thing we see greet us is a big sign saying All Freshmans report to the Gym to the right please! And Welcome to

Metropolis High School!

We both sigh and head to the gym.

Bruce's POV:

We walk in the gym and a lady escorts us to the last seats available: the bottom row of the bleachers

"Lucky us" I whisper sarcastically to Clark and he laughs a little. When we sit down I'm next to this raven haired girl. She turns to face me to give me a friendly smile and I am caught up in her

beauty. She has bright blue eyes, like Clarke and I, and her long curly hair frames her face nicely. She notices me staring and blushes. I smile politely and face the front trying to hide my own blush

that I knew was creeping up on me. Clark nudges me and whispers "Lucky you" and smirks. Before I could retaliate the principal comes on the mike and taps it until we're silent.

"Hello freshman and welcome to Metropolis High School!" he says in his deep voice which echoes through the gymnasium

"I am Principal Doomsday. Now don't let the name fool you I am a very nice person, unless you get on my bad side. I am willing to have a good year if you are, now, I will hand over the reins of this

orientation to your assistant principal, Ms. Rudy Maxwell Jensen." he finishes and we all clap and she talks on the mike.

"First off welcome to your first day of high school it must be a very important day for you all and so I want you to cherish it as much as you can" she starts off and when she says that Clark nudges

me again and I roll my eyes at him. 'Cherish school' my ass.

"But we need to go over some things. This is a preparatory school so everyone should be in uniform but it is ok today since it is your first day. Tomorrow, you may not be so lucky. If you need a

uniform come by my office after school and will give you a packet informing you of you uniform and what you can wear with it. Next, obviously you all know that there will be no drugs, alcohol,

weapons, or bullying on this campus, right?" she says then looks to the crowd. There is a response of mixed murmurs and yells of duh and yes's.

"Okay well that's it. Come up here when you are called to receive your schedules and go on to first period." she says sounding bored. Since we were the first on the the first bleachers in the front,

we go first.

I look at my schedule:

1st - SPANISH-

2nd-P.E.- Coach Dixon

3rd- SCIENCE- Ms. Isley

4th- MATH-

5th- LUNCH PERIOD

6th-READING/L.A.- Mr. Morris

7th- SOCIAL STUDIES-

"Hey boy scout, can I see yours?" I say to clark and we trade as we walk out the gym

1st-ART- Ms. Newton

2nd-P.E.- Coach Dixon

3rd-READING/L.A.- Mr. Morris

4th-MATH- Mr. Darkseid

5th- LUNCH PERIOD

6th-SCIENCE-

7th-SOCIAL STUDIES- Ms. Williams

"We have second, fourth, fifth, and seventh period together." he says to me. Oh great now I have to go off to some random class and not even have my best friend with me. Great. I would admit it

to Clark but he is my best friend. Super best friend at that.

"Well, I'm off to Spanish class" I tell him shivering slightly at the thought of Spanish. I haven't had much luck with Spanish teachers. Ever.

"Good luck in art" I say as we start to part ways. Clark is very, very, very clumsy. Putting him in art was a mistake. He smiles sheepishly at my comment.

"Have fun in Spanish" he says and we part ways.

I walk down the hall aware of the numbers on the door and finally find the Spanish class. When I look inside what I see is disturbing.


	2. Chapter 2

I just edited this one so the end is different! Enjoy!

Person(Guest)- Oh that's cool my old elementary school gym teachers names were Carr and Dixon so yeah I got it from that. I guess

people with the last name Dixon love to be gym teachers :D

Batman Rocks(Guest)- You'll see in this chapter! :p

Bruce POV:

I walk inside and see three kids and a teacher. She has her feet up on the desk and is sleep. Papers are scattered across the floor. 2

boys and 1 girl. The boys are surrounding the girl in a corner and seem to be picking on her.

"Hey Consuela, you gonna clean my room now?" the taller boy says laughing at her and she looked very much annoyed. He had on a

suit and was bald

"My name isn't Consuela it's Beatriz. And I am not your maid!" She says trying to ignore them

"But you're still a maid though?" The other boy says and they both laugh. That boy was pale and reminded me of a bad version of

Clark.

"No, I-" she starts but is interrupted when one of the boys pulls her hair. She whimpers a little

"Listen snot hair," the tall boy says

"Heh, Good one" the other one whispers

"We didn't ask for your opinion. Now you get punished" He says and lifts his fist up and pounds it down but I catch it right before it hits

Beatriz. He backs up and the other guy gives me a dirty look. Just then the teacher wakes up and eyes us. She then leaves the room.

Probably to wipe the slob off her face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bother the girl, guys" I say not caring if I sounded rude. I stood instinctively in front of her. The one

with the suit dusted his shoulder and put his hand out, probably to shake mine. When I glared at his hand he placed it back in his

pocket.

"I'm Lex, Lex Luthor. This is my friend Bizarro. We weren't gonna hurt her." He says and walks to another seat and his friend follows

him. He gives me the finger and I just turn to the girl behind me.

"Thanks" she says and I nod and go to my seat in the front. A lot of students come in and I notice most go and sit by the girl with the

green hair. I open my notebook and write Spanish class and my name in the front. Next thing I know Beatriz is sitting next to me and

smiling politely.

"I'm Beatriz Bonilla. I wanted to thank you again for what happened earlier" she states in her Hispanic accent. That must have been

why they called her Consuela. She holds her hand out for me to shake. I look from her to her hand then her then to her hand again and

I shake her hand eventually.

"I'm Bruce Wayne" I say and the teacher comes in the class looking refreshed

"Hello class please sit down and open your books to page 312" she says in Spanish and I'm dumb stricken. I know German, Japanese,

Chinese, Latin, and French. But not Spanish. I started Spanish last year and It was terrible I didn't learn anything. Hence my current

predicament now. Just then Beatriz leans over and whispers to me, "She said open your book to page 312" I smile gratefully at her and

she smiles back as we get our books from under the desks. This may be a good class after all. I wonder how Clark is doing.

* * *

Clark POV:

I look at the art class door. It is decorated… colorfully? I walk inside and a raven hair girl is behind me so I let her go first. She rolls her

eyes and walks ahead as we take a seat in the room. The teacher notices our presence and asks us who we are.

"Clark Kent" I say and she nods checking my name off the list

"You must be new?" The teacher asks

"Yes Ma'am" I answer nodding my head

"Where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Smallville but I grew up in Gotham" I say and she nods smiling

"Lois Lane" the girl says and I hear a loud pop from her gum

"Oh , I've heard so much about you" says her smile disappearing for a second. Another pop!

"Please spit out your gum Lois" she says and the girl gets up and spits it out.

"Do they have a journalism club here?" I ask desperate to end the tension in the room. When I say that both girls look at me

"Yes we do." Ms. Newton says and Lois comes and sits by me while popping another piece of gum in her mouth

"So you want to be in journalism, Smallville?" She asks and I notice her pretty purple eyes.

"Y-yes and its Clark" I say and then curse myself in my head for stuttering.

"Then you should stick with me, Smal- I mean Clark. Well Smallville sounds better it kinda rolls off the tongue." She says and notices me

starting at her she blushes. She had on a purple blazer with a purple skirt and black heeled Mary Jane's.

"We'll be known around the whole school. What position were you working for?" she asks and I think about it. I guess I'm into

journalism now

"A journalist. You know writing and all" I say and some students start to come in

"Well me and you might just be partners, Smallville" she says winking. She goes back to her original seat and the teacher starts class.

_  
2nd Period:

Bruce POV:

"Bruce! Hey Bruce!" I hear someone yell. I can tell it's Clark by the voice so I step to thee side as he comes into view.

"Hey Clark, how was first period?" I say falling into step with him.

"It was okay, I met a girl" he says and blushes

"Ooo la la who is this girl?" I say nudging him with my elbow

"Lois Lane. She's into journalism, we might be partners when they start the club" he says

"Since when were you into journalism?" I ask. Clark wasn't really the one to make up likes for girls.

"Since I meet Lois" he answers smirking and I shake my head

"Hey I learn from the best" he says

"Oh I'm hurt" I say and mock a hurt expression while putting my hand over my heart

"Whatever man, we're here" Clark says and we enter the gym to see everyone in the bleachers. As soon as we walk in we sit on the

boys bench and the girls sitting across from us are staring. I see the blue eyed girl from the orientation and Beatriz so I smile and wave

at them and they wave back giggling.

"Why are they staring at us like that, Bruce" Clark asks me and I shrug

"I dunno. Do you know if your dream girl is in this class?" I ask him and he blushes lightly as he looks through the girls. I think he spots

her because he immediately ducks his head down.

"Found her?" I ask and he nods

"Where?"

"Next to the green haired girl" he says

"Her name is Beatriz and… Wow Clark she's pretty" I say and he lifts his head up and points at me

"Hey man she's mine" He responds and I put my hands up

"Don't worry Clark I wouldn't" I say putting my hands down and risk a glance across

"They're still looking at us" he says reading my mind

"I know" I say and just then the coaches walk in

"Hello I'm Coach Dixon" the male says

"And I'm Coach Carr. We're going to be your coaches this semester so welcome.I hope everyone brought extra clothes because you

get your first grade today. We're running!" she says happily and everybody but Clark and I grunt in disgust. I high five Clark

"I have extra clothes for you Clark" I say when I see the discomfort in his eyes. He sighs and smiles

"You know me so well" he says and I go in my bag and give him a blue sleeveless shirt and red gym shorts. I have a yellow sleeveless

shirt with black gym shorts. We go in the locker room and change I look at myself in the mirror.

"Damn I'm sexy" I whisper to myself and I hear Clark laughing from the bathroom.

"You heard that?" I ask slightly blushing

"Yeah man," he says and points at his ears "Got super hearing" I roll my eyes

"Yeah sure, let's go"

We walk outside and we're told to run one lap around the school.

"Piece of cake, Right Clark?" I ask and he nods

"Yup, Wanna race?" he asks and I smirk

"Sure want to make this interesting?" I say and he looks at me quizzically

"How so?"

"If your lose you have to ask out that girl you were talking about"

"Lois" he says interrupting

"Yeah yeah yeah" I respond

"And if you lose you have to talk to her" he says pointing to the curly blue eyed girl from orientation.

"And I mean talk" he says wiggling his eye brows. I push him slightly and we both laugh

"I don't even think I could get Lois if I was Channing Tatum" (A/N:he is delicious! Lol back to the story)he says and the coach blows

the whistle

"I think this is going to be interesting" I say and start off the race

"I can't believe I lost, if it wasn't for that stupid deer I would've won." I say grimacing

"It must be fate because it's not everyday that a deer comes and rams into you out of nowhere" Clark says trying to hide his smirk but

failing

"Shouldn't you be..?" he starts

"Fine I'm going, I'm going" I walk over to the water fountain where I see the curly haired blue eyed girl and I casually stand by it and

wait for her to finish drinking. When she stops she looks at me and I blush lightly

but I get scared.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. We didn't get to formally introduce each other earlier." I say putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Diana Prince" she says normally, shaking my hand.

"Ms. Prince, where have you been all my life?" I say smiling, kissing her hand lightly

"Where I'll be for the rest of your life- in your wildest dreams" she responds. I just shake it off.

"Playing hard to get, I like that" I say slightly smirking. She smiles.

"I'm not playing hard to get, you're just not trying hard enough" she says and looks proud of her statement until I laugh lowly.

"I think I could make you very happy, Diana" I respond smirking

"Why, are you leaving?" she says smiling too

"You're just giving me more motivation" I say as the coaches blow the whistle to go dress back in. She rolls her eyes.

"See you later" I say

"In your dreams" she replies

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Beautiful" I say winking before walking away to the locker room. I spot Clark and he spots me.

"Why so happy?" he asks me

"I think I like her" I say

Diana POV:

I walk into the bathroom and notice my face is practically a tomato.

"Hey Diana"

Oh no, was that there the whole time? I hope he didn't notice it.

"Diaana"

Well he was being very nice, and annoying, but funny. He is kinda cute.

"Diaaaanaaaaa"

Kinda? He's HOT!

No remember what mother said Diana, all men are worthless and are single minded. But Bruce doesn't seem like that. Bruce.

"Diana!" I hear Beatriz yells next to me and snap out of my little trance.

"Jeez I'm right here" I say and she gives me a look. Oh I must've been ignoring her.

"We saw you talking to the new boy, well the other one." Lois says

"Yeah 'cause we all know Kent is hers" Mari says pointing back at Lois nonchalantly

"Annyway" Lois says crossing her arms and ignoring her

"We saw you talking to him, what'd he say?"

"He wanted to know my name"

"Mhm.. So what were you guys talking about? I saw you smiling." Mari asks. Oh how that Mari loved to talk about boys. Dinah rolls her

eyes.

"Don't answer anything. If you do, next thing you know everyone thinks you're married and work at a strip club." she says slightly

glaring at Mari.

"Oh come on, I mess up one time in 6th grade and it's written in sharpie!" she says yelling as Dinah walks away.

"Whatever Vixen" Dinah says while Mari follows apologizing. Oh do I love my friends.

"I think he has a crush on you" Beatriz says. And I smile slightly

"Bruce? I doubt it"

"Wait, Bruce Wayne?" I hear Helena say while she leaves a stall

"Yes, why?" I answer

"I've heard many things about him. I'll tell you at lunch, you guys have it 5th right?" she asks. We all nod and she walks away.

Well now I guess I must hear all of this. Either way, I think I like him.

Enjoyed the change? Review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly I would like to point out that I don't really know much about fire but for the sake of this story, Fire speaks Spanish. Sorry for fire

fans.

Sorry for anything else I mess up (like power girls name, I didn't feel like looking it up so don't judge me!)

DISCLAIMER: ….do I really need to?

READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ

Okay go back and read the second chapter I re wrote the bruce and diana interaction. She was acting too OOC for me to handle.

Anyway enjoy.

I'm sorry it's so short :( but it's summer so as soon as i get situated i will be steadily updating :))

* * *

On the way to 4th period with Clark

So Bruce told me what happened with that girl and I would take that as a huge rejection but he seems to take it as motivation to win

her heart. He gets to sappy sometimes. He probably gets that from me. I walk up the stairs so I can go to my class until I realize I don't

know where it is. I step off to the side and pull out my student map.

"Do you need some help?" someone asks from next to me.

"Uh yes, do you know where-" I start but then I stop when I notice how beautiful she is. She has short blonde hair, that goes nice with

her tanned skin tone, and blue eyes. She has on a white dress shirt, navy blue skirt, a red blazer and navy blue mary janes. She is

gorgeous. She clears her throat and I blush instantly forgetting where I was.

"Uh I need to go to Mr. Morris' class if you know where it is. I mean it's fine if you don't. It's not like I will be tragically heart broken or

something. You know I'll just spare you the breathe-" I start babbling and she interupts me

"I have Mr. Morris next to, we can walk together" she says smiling and walks up the stairs with me close behind. When we get to the

top she waits for me and we walk side by side.

"So what's your name?" she asks

"Clark Kent."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, I'm Karen Starr. This your first year around here?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm from Gotham City. Well I was born in Smallville, Kansas and spent a little time there. Then my parents and I moved to

Gotham, spent most of my childhood there. And now I'm here, Gotham was a little too violent for my folks." I say and she nods intently

"I can see why. Every time I look on the News something has happened in Gotham. It's a shame because it's actually a great city."

"You've been?" I ask

"A couple of times, for miscellaneous reasons. But while I was there it was beautiful and I met some great people gratefully" she says

"Well it's good to know somebody else thinks so, it seems only my friend Bruce and I see the potential in Gotham." I say and she offers

me a reassuring smile.

(A/N: Just in case you're wondering in this story they ARE NOT related, him and super girl are. Which puzzles me because I went to look

it up and power girl and super girl have the same name. I always thought power girl was super girls clone or something. Soo yeah

since I cant find any history I'm making up some)

Lucky me

* * *

On the way to 4th period with Bruce

"So Diana, what do you like to do?" I ask while walking next to Diana. We left the locker rooms at the same time so I decided why not.

"Read."

"What genre? No wait let me guess… Mythology?" I say and she looks and me and stares for a moment before smiling slightly

"Yes, How'd you know?" she asks

"Well you give off a sort of Greek princess feel, the long curly hair, confident attitude. And I noticed your mother goddess necklace and

your three fates bracelet**(yes it is real i looked it up on eBay :)** Also those books in your hands helped me out a bit. I can tell that your reading the Odyssey." I say. She

looks shocked for a moment then just shrugs it off

"I guess it would be hard to ignore those signs. Do you read them as well, detective?" she asks. I smile at the nick name. We reach the

door to Ms. Isley's class, which we figured out earlier, that we have together.

"Every once in a while. Though I am reading The Odyssey book 21 right now, at home of course. Which book are you on, princess" I say

"24. But I can slow down my pace, to give you some time to catch up of course" we both laugh lightly

"You know, I never really pegged you as a read of mythology, or a reader at all." she says and we take a seat next to each other in the

3rd row.

"I guess the waters aren't as shallow as you think. You won't know until you take a dip" I say as the teacher comes in class and starts

off the day.

* * *

On the way to lunch (this is where the fun starts)

Helena POV

As soon as I catch sight of our crowd I sit next to them. Wally, Diana, Mari, Karen, John, Arthur, Oliver, and his girlfriend Dinah and Vic(or

Q).

"So, ready for the juice?" I say sitting down in front of Diana and lois.

(A/N Heres the seating chart:

x x John Mari Lois Diana Arthur x x

x x Oliver Dinah Helena Q Wally x x

X's are empty seats)

"Juice on what?" John asks scooting closer to us

"The new kids. I didn't know you were into gossip?" I say surprised

"I'm not, I'm just bored" he says and Arthur and Wally nod as well.

"Well first off there's Bruce Wayne, the one with the spiky black hair and nice tan." I say gesturing my head towards him when he walks

into the cafeteria.

"He's really rich. In Gotham his parents are super famous and make lots of money for rebuilding and structuring the city. Not that it

matters though." I say

"Why not?" Diana asks

"The criminals don't seem to care that these people are trying to help the city. It's like the more the Waynes try to save Gotham, the

more the criminals corrupt it. It's balanced that way, unfortunately." I say and she nods

"Anyway, he was born in Gotham and has lived there until now. He grew up there. Bruce is pretty much a playboy, the last time I saw

him he was on and off with this girl named Selina Kyle. She's very… uh unique? Yeah that's the word. He knows 6 languages, including

English. He also knows taekwando, and jiu jitsu, and many doesn't do sports but he keeps himself fit. He-" I say but I'm

interrupted

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Wally asks from next to Q.

"Well besides me being the girlfriend of a talented investigator," I say and Q smirks at that

"I used to live in Gotham before I came here, and I went to his school. This poor kid thought he could be Bruce up. He went all karate

kid on that little guy, I think his name was Dorrance (Bane). I just now figured out what he was using on him"

"Ooh." he says

"Any-" I start but I'm interrupted again

"So why is he always hanging around that other guy, err why are they always together? Are they like gay for each other?" Wally asks

and I reach over and smack the back of his head.

"I just said he's a playboy" I say

"Doesn't mean with girls" he responds and I face palm.

"The boy he hangs out with is-" I say but I'm interrupted yet again

"Clark Kent" Lois says

"Do you want me to tell you, or not?" I say and they all nod

"Then shut up. Anyways Clark Kent is Bruce's best friend and vice versa. They've been friends since kindergarten in Gotham. Clark is

originally from Smallville, Kansas. His personality is a total opposite of Bruce's which makes them sort of like yin and yang. Clark is a

country boy and is the ideal gentleman. He can be sometimes naïve but won't let it show. He's a goody two shoes. I don't' really know

as much about Clark as I do about Bruce." I say finishing.

"If they both grew up in Gotham then how did they end up so different?" John asks from his corner

"I once heard that he goes to Smallville every summer to a farm his parents own. Maybe that's why." I say answering his question.

They all nod silently digesting the new information. Just then I spot Bruce walking over here.

"He's coming" I say silently

"What who?" Wally practically yells

"Shut up! Bruce is. Act cool." I say and Diana looks at me quizzically.

* * *

You likey? Revieww pleasee!


End file.
